


【CM】On the other side#33

by air1821



Category: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#33

#33  
“我想你可以准备一下得奖感言了，Boss。”Cristiano在座位上坐定之后，初次来到足坛盛事现场的Davis，一边开启了疯狂的自拍模式，一边负责任地提醒着自家球星。  
“嗯。”Cristiano答应地相当敷衍，他甚至都没有收回四处张望的眼神，也没有停止跟近处远处的熟人们挥手致意。  
“我不能呆在这里，我马上得走了，去后台等着，或者，去城里逛逛。”麻利地完成了拍照，打tag，上传等一系列动作的Davis，强行地凑到老板面前，抢夺注意力。  
“我认为，你是个自由的成年人。”Cristiano无奈地耸耸肩，Davis这个动作太轻佻，他几乎可以听到，闲言碎语扇动翅膀的动静，好吧，他以为这个虚假透顶的绯闻，已经没人在意了，可见他对足球届的八卦程度有所低估。  
“我是好心提醒你，Boss，我知道你在找谁，但你今天可能是要来领奖的，所以，请在彻底丧失思考能力之前，把得奖感言给解决了。”  
Cristiano不耐烦地挥挥手，送这个讨厌的家伙蹦蹦跳跳地离开视线。但他内心无法否认，Davis说的没错，他今天一直有点心不在焉，原因是且仅是那一个。  
刚刚走红毯的时候，有球迷挑衅地冲着他喊Messi，他差点弄掉了手里签名的笔。看吧，Cristiano就是如此在意和讨厌着Messi！他觉得自己又无意之间，为世间的执念提供了新的证据。  
苏黎世歌剧院本就不算宽敞，现在来的人也并不多，Cristiano很容易就能看出，Messi还并没有来，也不知道，他会不会来。虽然没有明说，但今年奖杯的归属，大家心里多少都有谱。以他们俩现在的关系，Leo选择不来，也是理所当然。  
但Cris还是希望Leo能来，他希望自己上台领奖时，Leo能坐在下面，见证他的努力和荣耀，并因此激励自己更加奋进，如同Cris多年来所做的，如同去年Leo所做的。  
去年，Cristiano时隔4年，终于拿到了金球奖。他丝毫没有打算掩饰自己激动的情绪，夙愿得偿的满足，成绩被认可的骄傲，还有，终于从Leo Messi那里扳回一城的私心，这一切都让他像个小孩一样，在世界瞩目的舞台上掉了眼泪。  
当他抹去泪水的时候，他看到坐在第一排的Leo，正专注深情地看着他，清澈的眼睛里都是喜悦和鼓励，没有一丝妒忌和不甘。他忍不住就会想，难怪那么多人喜欢说Leo的好话。  
当然，他也没忘记他承诺过的礼物，他给身旁机灵的Jr使了个眼色，聪明的小伙子立刻心领神会地举起了手机。他转动着手里的奖杯，那个金光闪闪的球体，拥有32个棱面，在璀璨灯光下，变幻地映照出这堂皇剧院中不同的景象。  
转动到微妙的角度时，他如愿看到了，Leo的眼睛，出现在其中一格，他眼含泪光，虔诚地亲吻了奖杯中的爱人，用这种隐晦的方式，与他共享喜悦，他知道这会是人生中最值得纪念的片段。  
到现在，那段影片还存在他的手机里，他时不时就会打开来看一下，感谢他厉害的小伙子，拍得那么准确，那么清楚。Leo第一次看到的时候，是那样害羞又明朗的笑着，像是夏日清晨透进窗户的第一束光。  
他本来还想陷入在回忆里更久一点，但后面的人群开始有骚动的声音，他转过头，看见Messi沿着阶梯走下来，他身边，对，当然有Neymar，为什么不呢？Cristiano咬着嘴唇把头转回来，但又忍不住转过去，而这时，Messi已经离他近在咫尺。  
真巧，他身边正好有两个空位，而带位的工作人员，就那么顺理成章地，把Messi和Neymar带了过来，他假装不在意地打着招呼，双手却紧紧地交握住，随后，他看到Lionel Messi大方坦然地，在他旁边坐了下来。  
这个距离太近了，他只要稍微坐得舒展点，他们的膝盖、手肘就能碰到，哪怕这碰触隔着两三层的衬衫西装，哪怕是在这么一个庄重盛大的场合，哪怕他很有可能是今晚最闪耀的焦点，Cristiano也无法将注意力从这要命的距离上挪走。他感觉心脏被一根皮绳捆住，松一下，紧一下，松一下，紧一下，他被这种节奏操控着，神思恍惚，无法投入到盛典的欢欣中去。主持人幽默或激昂的发言，观众席不时爆发的掌声和欢呼，大屏幕上叙述的热血片段，都仿佛与他隔绝山海，十分遥远。  
“Ronaldo先生！你怎么看？Ronaldo先生！”  
好像水流从冰封的海面迸出，突然清晰起来的声音，让Cristiano恍然回神，他茫然慌乱地四顾，与身旁的Messi目光碰触，他看到那双粉色的，很薄的嘴唇在动，在问他，"Cris，你在想什么？”  
但那只是转瞬即逝的错觉，好像一只蝴蝶翩然飞过，他回过神，看着伸到他面前的话筒，笑意盈盈的女主持人，还有在他旁边，一言不发，低头抿嘴的Messi。  
“嗯？不好意思，您太有魅力了……我……对不起，我走神了。”他轻车熟路地玩着这一套，用赞美掩饰失误的技法。  
女主持人显然经验丰富，立刻配合地捂住胸口，做出不胜荣幸的样子，然后继续着她被中断的采访。  
“其实，我刚刚就一直想问，你知道的，Ronaldo、Messi，我们很少看到你们这样坐在一起，关于今晚最重要的奖项，你们有什么想说的吗？”  
Cristiano努力让自己的视线集中，至少在直播镜头里，他不希望自己看上去像个忧郁症患者，这是他人生中极为罕见的时刻，在最适合表露野心，任性发言的时候，他竟然有些词穷。  
今晚的奖项吗？他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，笑起来，“我会开心的。”  
话筒戳到了Messi那一边，而Cristiano甚至不敢侧过去看他，Messi的声音还是那么细碎温柔，像轻风一样吹过来，吹进Cristiano的耳朵里。  
他说，“希望大家都能有一个开心的夜晚。”  
这时候Neymar凑过来，他过于热情的笑脸让人们很容易忽视掉微妙的尴尬气氛，“别忘了我啊，对，我也坐在这一排，我叫Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior，请大家记住我！”  
他可爱的发言让大家忍俊不禁，主持人也圆满地完成了这次即兴采访，回到舞台上继续接下来的流程。Cristiano啃着指甲，眼睛直勾勾地盯着台上，刚刚身旁人所说的那句话，还在他的耳廓上，轻轻地扑扇翅膀。  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
蝉联金球奖得主，当然是一件可喜可贺的事情。被叫上台领奖的时候，Cristiano还是激动不已。这一年对他而言，苦难又珍贵，他差点失去踢球的机会，他的膝盖曾经每天都在疼，他依然在场上场下面对众多嘘声和质疑，但他依然全力以赴，满腔孤勇，从不懈怠。  
他的进球精彩绝伦，他的胜利催人奋进，他的勇敢熠熠生辉，他是应该得到褒奖的，任何赞扬和崇拜都不为过！不管历史和未来会如何评价他，这一年，他值得最热烈的欢呼和拥戴。  
这都是他想要的，他特别想要的，他想在奖项上赶超Leo Messi，他想让世人传颂他的名字，他应该毫无杂念，永不放弃地去实现这一切。如今，他再次举起一个珍贵的战利品，他再次站在人群目光的焦点之中，感谢每一个支持和帮助过他的人，他再次在心内默语：“看，Leo，我们就是会这样，永远在一起。”  
一切都那么完美，那么顺利，他站在璀璨的灯光下，缓缓转动奖杯，过去将来的一切，出现在那一个个闪亮精巧的多边形中，只是，他没有找到Leo Messi，他有点慌乱，于是又反方向转了一遍，还是没有，那双清澈的眼睛，并没有出现在他崭新的奖杯上。  
他茫然地抬起头，Messi的确已经不在座位上了，明明他一直都看着，那人的一举一动，明明几秒前他还在哪里，和Neymar低声说着什么，但现在那个座位已经空了。  
他不知道，自己是怎么走下台的，他没有亲吻奖杯，他显得神思不定，这或许会成为一个话题。  
\--------------------------------------  
“Leo去哪里了？”Cristiano竭力维持着表情的平静，声音却充满威胁性。  
“我为什么要告诉你。”Neymar悠闲地摆弄着手机，那副样子一看就是故意的。  
“如果你不想看到”金球奖现场，Neymar被狂揍”的新闻，我建议你还是老老实实告诉我。“Cristiano眯起眼，攥紧了拳头，看上去绝对不像是在开玩笑。  
“真暴力，Leo的眼光真不怎么样。”Neymar鼓起嘴，嘟哝着。“Cris，你可是金球先生，你得注意形象。Leo在这里领过4年奖了，他不会走丢的。”  
“快说！”Cristiano感觉自己额角青筋直跳，他本来就已经很烦这个嘻哈小子了，总是像个跟屁虫一样地缠着Leo，动不动就释放出挑衅的信号，现在还跟他玩这种无聊的花样。  
“我真的不知道。”Neymar终于把目光从手机上移开，一脸无辜地看向逼问者，“他说想出去一下，我又不是他的保镖，可能他就是不想看你领奖吧。”  
“你知道什么。”Cristiano冷笑着甩下一句，“Leo永远不会这样。”  
然后，今晚的金球先生，就在众目睽睽之下，急匆匆地离开了给予他荣誉的颁奖现场。  
听着周围那些低声的议论和猜测，Neymar懒散地勾起了嘴角，是啊，他们知道些什么，那两个人的事情，他们可能自己都搞不清楚，旁人又能知道些什么。  
“喂，那两位怎么都走了。”James不知道什么时候，偷偷溜到了旁边的座位上，他扯着Neymar的袖子，满脸好奇地打听着。  
“我怎么知道。”Neymar捏住多动症患儿的手，为了拯救自己价格不菲的西装。  
而好奇儿童的注意力显然只能持续3秒，很快就有了新的话题，”喂，一会儿我就上去领奖了，你好好看着啊。”  
“我干嘛看你啊，普斯卡什我早拿过了，又不是金球奖。”Neymar故意说得漫不经心，掺和在Leo的事情里太久了，他发现自己开始变得有些坏心眼。  
“喂，你答应过我的，你不是因为我才来的吗？本来你只想宅在家里打游戏……”Jame瞪圆了眼睛，看样子非常认真，倒是让Neymar觉得有些自责，他不知道该不该反驳他，“我才不是为了你，我是为了Leo才来的”，真的是这样吗？他看着James亮亮的眼睛，有些不确定。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cristiano的车速很快，在飘着雪的环山路上开到这个速度，已经处于拿命开玩笑的违法边缘。  
如果Jorge在这里，他一定会慷慨激昂地将自己臭骂一顿，在颁奖台上走神傻笑，在金球奖上中途离席，现在还在危险驾驶，简直是没有脑子，不是体统。但可惜，他的金牌经纪人现在不在，Cristiano是完全自由的，完全疯狂的。  
他也想保持良好的契约精神，平安无事地度过这个颁奖夜，让赞助商，俱乐部包括Jorge皆大欢喜，但是，计划赶不上变化，Leo不见了，他没办法像个没事人一样，再呆在那里。  
他急于找到那个人，他想，他知道Leo去了哪里，虽然不敢百分百确认，但他的直觉很强烈。如果这次找不到他，如果这次找不到他……Cristiano以为自己是在心里默默念叨着，其实他已经说出了声，“我该怎么办，Leo，我该怎么办？”  
跑车顶着风雪，呼啸着冲进了Ampelos别墅酒店的灰色大门，当初买下的时候，Cristiano为了来去便利，坚持将古典铜铸的大门加上了车辆识别系统，事实证明，关键时刻真的很有用。  
他几乎让车子漂移进了停车位，用禁区前突破的速度冲下车，跑上台阶的时候，他因为结冰的地面差点滑倒，膝盖狠狠地弯了一下，隐隐作痛。  
深夜空旷的大厅里，忠诚的管家看又一位巨星老板这样冲进来，一句问候惊讶到破音，刚刚他还在电视直播上，看到世界的7号在领取金球奖啊！但他还来不及问什么，Cristiano已经消失在旋转楼梯的尽头。  
其实，也不需要问什么，春日总是随着大雪而来的。  
二楼，左转，第三个房间，没错，第三个房间……他特意留下来的，看湖景最棒的房间。  
一路飞奔，终于到门前，Cristiano却突然胆怯起来，那个已经被他抛在身后很久的，脆弱、倔强、沮丧，在乎他人眼光，害怕自己退却的小小Cris，又从意识中怯怯地走出来，眼眶赤红，瑟瑟发抖。  
他艰难的呼吸着，握住门把手缓缓的转动，门锁发出咔嚓的轻向，他闭上眼，猛的一下拉开门，呼——一阵强劲的风吹过来，他睁开眼，夺眶而出的眼泪，风干在脸颊上。  
Leo，他轻声喊着，声音嘶哑得像是受了重伤。


End file.
